


home

by vandoorne



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies) RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: tom likes how robert looks after him.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roadsterguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadsterguy/gifts).



If Tom had to name just _one_ thing he liked about being with Robert… Well, to be fair, it isn't something that Tom would be able to do easily. See, there are many things that Tom likes about being with Robert. Robert is funny, his wit is sharp and acerbic, he has an impeccable sense of comedic timing. He notices things, he's meticulous in ways people don't generally expect him to be. He's helpful in his own way, and he's not obnoxious about it. At least, not when he's showboating to Tom. But anyway. There are so many reasons why Tom is so into Robert, but at the end of the day, if Tom were hard pressed to pick what he likes best, it's probably how Robert looks after him.

Thing is, Robert demonstrates care in a variety of ways, as Tom has come to learn in his years of interaction with him. When they had met initially during the filming of Civil War, Tom had been filled with apprehension because he had watched Robert's interviews as a kid. Well, not exactly a kid, but young enough. And sometimes he had wondered if Robert and Tony were the same person, but that had changed soon enough when Tom had gotten to know him as a _colleague_ , a fellow actor, and not just a man on the screen.

There's how Robert always checks in on Tom, making sure that he's alright, he's adjusting well. Sometimes popping by with coffee, a sandwich, a blanket. Making sure Tom is comfortable. It had lasted beyond their filming on the Civil War arc and it had grown blossoming as Tom finally had debuted in his solo outing as Peter Parker.

While Robert had played quite a major role in Homecoming, he hadn't always been with Tom during press junkets, and part of Tom had supposed that it had been for the better. Given how Tom has always been particularly bad at keeping certain things secret, even if they had been able to play their closeness up as _bromance_ , Tom had supposed that he would've been in danger of letting the cat out of the bag. And then there had been Robert calling during his interview. Oh boy. When they had finally gotten to meet, Tom had, despite his best efforts at controlling himself, ended up pouting about being teased during interviews, which had resulted in Robert spoiling him even more. Soft kisses, Robert stroking his hair, taking it oh so slowly, telling him that he's been so good.

Infinity War and Endgame had been hard on Tom, knowing how things had ended up for his and Robert's superhero counterparts, but carrying on into Far From Home? It feels like there's a hole in Tom's heart as he's filming. Yes, the entire movie is filled with a giant Tony Stark sized hole that Peter Parker seems to be expected to fill, but the emptiness that Tom feels is from no longer having Robert around on set. It's like the end of an era, the end of a period in Tom's life, and it makes him feel uneasy. Like a part of him is missing.

On some days, Tom is weary. Sure, exhaustion on set is something that every actor has grown accustomed to. Tom is no different. There's only so much you can do to unwind on your own, with your friends, without... Right. Without Robert. It's not the same, having to text Robert trying to FaceTime surreptitiously in your room without everyone wondering just what the hell you're doing. And well, Tom misses Robert. Kisses how easy it is to just lean into him, to have Robert pull him close, fingers rubbing circles into his skin for reassurance.

So imagine Tom's surprise when a limousine shows up for him, to whisk him away to parts unknown. Granted, it's a rare day off, and Tom had been planning on going to explore with Jacob and Zendaya, but this throws a spanner into the works. He's jittery throughout the car ride. Robert's here? Even though their schedules are clashing and really, the next time he should be seeing him is about, what, a month or so?

And oh, indeed, it _is_ Robert. And it seems that today, the fashion switch has been switched on, and Tom's mouth waters at the prospect of being able to peel off the three piece suit Robert has on. But ahem. Right. Robert. Here in front of him. Wow. What?

As if sensing what Tom already has in mind, Robert spreads his arms, a cue for Tom to run to him. 'Come here, you,' he says, smiling, and Tom does. He embraces Tom, holding him close. 'Thought I'd drop by. Give you a boost and all that.'

'I missed you,' Tom says into the fabric of Robert's jacket. His voice is shaky. 'Missed us.'

'I've got you,' Robert says.

To be perfectly honest, Tom wasn't exactly sure what a surprise meeting? Date? With Robert like this would entail. He had thrown on a polo tee with black jeans, but apparently, dressing would be the least of his worries when he's currently soaking in a bath that Robert had drawn up for him.

'Aren't you going to get in?' Tom asks with a frown, watching as Robert pads around the bathroom in his bedroom slippers. He's still completely clothed though, still got the shirt on despite losing everything else, sleeves rolled up.

'Nope,' Robert says, popping the 'p' sound. 'This is all about you.'

'Me?' Tom blinks in surprise.

'Mm,' Robert hums. He settles down behind Tom, on a chair, maybe? And oh. _Oh._

'That feels nice,' Tom manages, trying not to moan. He's known that Robert's pretty good at massages, but this? Feeling Robert work a particularly tight spot on his shoulder? After weeks of feeling sore, even after visits to his physio, honestly, nothing can compare to the touch of the man who he loves the most.

'Someone's been working really hard,' Robert says, deliberately keeping his tone light. But he can see the flush from Tom's cheeks spread to his neck at his words, and he chuckles. 'Let me take care of you for now, hmm?'

'Okay,' Tom says. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Robert's hands all over him.


End file.
